finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FinalDestination6/Final Destination 6
Final Destination 6 A group of 7 friends - Amy Jordan, her boyfriend Niall Johnston, her best friend Caroline Reedus, Caroline's girlfriend Tara Palmer, Jen Davisson, who has a crush on Amy, jock Paul Franklin, and former drug addict Ed Antler - board a cruise ship for a day of fun. However Amy has a premonition of everybody on the ship dying. Niall believes it is because she forgot to take her schizophrenia medication and convinces the ship's captain, Markus, to let them return to shore. Markus instructs two crew members, Dinesh and Jeffrey, to take Amy back to shore on a smaller boat. Also aboard the smaller boat are the ship's doctor, Dr. Parks, salesman Rachel Jeffords and Hugh Raleigh, and the rest of Amy's friends except for Ed, who decides to stay behind at the last minute to hook up with crew member Sasha. Shortly after the group leaves, the ship crashes, making Amy's premonition come true and seemingly killing everyone on board, including Ed, Markus, Sasha, and Rachel's sister Diana. Several days later, Amy, Niall, Caroline, and Tara head to a cafe where Caroline narrowly manages to save their barista friend Charly from being hit by a car. Inside, Tara tells the others that she has researched other cases of people having premonitions which saved them from death (the events of the previous 5 films) only to later die in horrific chain reactions. The others do not believe her. However, a coffee machine suddenly malfunctions and sprays hot coffee in Charly's face, causing her head to smash through the drive-through window and as a result her neck is sliced open by shards of glass. The coffee machine then explodes, causing a spike to impale Caroline through the head and kill her. Instead of being despondent over her girlfriend's death, Tara insists that they must warn the others and leaves the cafe, followed by the bewildered Amy and Niall. They determine that Dinesh and Jeffrey are the next to die and track them down to a rock climbing gym. The three manage to save Dinesh from being hanged by a rope, but Jeffrey is decapitated by a metal cable. They hear screaming and find Jen, managing to save her from being crushed to death by a falling rock wall. Dinesh becomes furious with the others, revealing he also knows the stories of other premonitions, and claims that Amy brought death on them all. He then storms out of the gym and is killed by a trident which falls out of a passing garbage truck. After finding out that Ed survived the crash and is in the hospital, the group splits up. Tara heads to warn Rachel, Niall heads to warn Hugh, Amy heads to warn Paul, and Jen heads to warn Ed. Tara saves Rachel from being killed by an old computer falling off a shelf. Tara tells her theory to Rachel, who doesn't dismiss her but is skeptical. Rachel's boss, Steven Rose, overhears them and tells the women not to worry because he had earlier escaped death via a premonition and is still alive. Shortly after, a light fixture falls from the ceiling towards Steven, but misses. A draft from an open window causes the fixture, still suspended from the ceiling, to swing upwards. However, when Steven closes the window, the fixture swings back down and into his head, killing him. Niall talks with Hugh, who reveals that when he returned home he found his wife Kate with her wrists slit, and that if he had not returned home she would have died. Meanwhile, Amy discovers that Paul is receiving an MRI administered by Dr. Parks, who refuses to let her talk to him. While the two are arguing, the MRI machine collapses and kills Paul. Parks and Amy enter and find his body. Amy blames Parks for Paul's death, while Parks claims that she distracted him and that he might have been able to save Paul if he wasn't busy talking to her. While he is yelling at Amy, a stray laser from the machine kills Parks. At the hospital, Jen meets mortician William Bludworth, who says that there's nothing she and her friends can do and that they will die no matter what. She also meets another patient named Harry Glaser, revealed to be the man driving the truck at the end of The Final Destination. Ed is hostile towards Jen and tells her to leave him alone, saying he'll be out of the hospital soon. Shortly after she leaves, Harry is wheeled into an operating room for open heart surgery and a fluorescent light falls onto his chest, burning the inside of his heart and killing him. The four friends reunite. Amy claims that Parks was responsible for Paul's death but Niall accuses her of blaming other people when in reality she's responsible for putting everybody in danger. This causes the group to argue until Niall's foot is snagged by a rope attached to the same garbage truck which killed Dinesh. Niall is dragged behind the truck for several miles and killed. Several weeks later, Rachel calls Tara and informs her that Steven Rose's successor, Gus Seeger, is holding a memorial dinner for Steven and he wants her in attendance since she was there when he died. Tara decides to go and convinces Amy and Jen to accompany her for emotional support. At the dinner, the girls encounter Hugh and Kate as well as Rachel and her boyfriend Brady. After they sit down to dinner, Gus makes a speech describing how he's a self-made man, having recently been driving a garbage truck. Jen spots William Bludworth at another table with his wife Ada and panics. Suddenly three masked robbers, who refer to each other as Red, Blue, and Green, enter the restaurant and demand to be given the money from the cash register. However, Blue is impaled by a sharp plant and Green triggers an explosion which kills him and the chefs in the kitchen. The explosion also causes Brady to be decapitated by a cloche. His dead body falls on Red, causing Red's gun to discharge and knock off a statue's head which falls and crushes Kate's head, killing her. Amy pulls off Red's mask, revealing him to actually be Ed. He tells Amy that he did it because he could not pay his medical bills, and that in reality Green was Markus and Blue was Sasha. Hugh, furious over Kate's death, grabs Ed's gun and tries to shoot him. He misses, but causes Ed to be knocked onto a table and killed when a broken wine glass stabs his neck. Gus then coaxes Hugh out of shooting Amy. As the two leave the restaurant, the garbage truck crashes through a wall and flattens Hugh, but Gus is unharmed. Tara realizes that Gus is an associate of Death and helped to orchestrate the deaths. Gus smugly boasts about how he is in control of humanity's fate until Ada suddenly brushes past him and leaves the restaurant, clearly unnerving Gus. Out of nowhere, the restaurant's ceiling then collapses. Amy, Jen, and Rachel escape, but Gus is sliced to pieces by a chandelier and everyone else in the restaurant, including Tara and William, are buried underneath the collapsed ceiling. The next day, Amy and Rachel visit Jen in the hospital. They get her out of bed to take a walk but a chain reaction results in her and Amy crashing through a wall. Amy manages to grab onto the floor and Jen manages to grab onto Amy's leg. Rachel's foot is pinned underneath a machine and as a result she cannot help them. Ada enters the room and Rachel begs her to help Amy and Jen but she leaves instead. Rachel manages to free her foot and is able to save Amy, but Jen falls to her death after telling Amy she loves her. Rachel furiously confronts Ada, claiming that she is responsible for Jen's death. Ada cryptically tells Rachel that "death comes when it wants, not when you want." Suddenly, the hospital is struck by a large earthquake, which results in a pair of defibrillators electrocuting both Rachel and Ada. Amy tries to flee but is crushed to death when an MRI machine falls on through the floor above and lands on top of her. However, it is then revealed that this was just another premonition. When Amy realizes this, she manages to save Rachel but Ada still dies. While Amy and Rachel are trying to find a way out of the hospital, another tremor strikes and causes Rachel to fall into an iron lung which malfunctions and slices her open. Meanwhile, Tara emerges from the rubble of the restaurant alive. She encounters William, who also survived. He tells her that she can evade death as much as she wants but it will catch up to her eventually. His speech is interspersed with clips of Amy falling down an empty elevator shaft after being hit in the head by a ceiling tile. Tara asks William if he is Death, but he laughs and responds "no, just an acquaintance" before turning and leaving. A billboard is then seen falling towards Tara, with her seeming not to notice, before the screen cuts to black. Category:Blog posts Category:Final Destination 6